goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Justin gets Ice Age: The Meltdown while Grounded
Plot Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster serve as Justin's parents. Justin asks Phil if he can buy Ice Age: The Meltdown but Phil tells him he's not allowed. Justin buys it anyway and gets grounded. This is the only grounded story to have an epilogue as his parents (Phil and Kimi) go to Coney Island, only to start a fight over grounding Justin until Susie Carmichael splits the row apart. Phil confesses that he didn't start the fight but accuses Kimi that she started the whole thing in the first place. Later, Phil and Kimi have to swim together but Kimi doesn't feel like being with Phil anymore. Transcript Justin: Phil, can I get Ice Age: The Meltdown? Phil: No, you may not. Justin: Phil and Kimi are just a dime a dozen. (Later at store) Justin: I would like Ice Age: The Meltdown. (Justin hands the money over and buys the DVD) (Cuts to Phil and Kimi) Phil: Now I am going to go to Coney Island. Lil: Phillip and Kimberly, before you do that, look at what Justin just got? Kimi: Oh, forgot. (Cuts to home) Justin: Now that I have Ice Age 2: the Meltdown I am going to watch it now. Movie starts lines Mr. Start: Oy, this global warming is "killing" me! Mrs. Start: This is too "hot", the Ice Age was too "cold", what will it take to make you happy? Aahhh! ice that she is sitting on cracks and she falls into the water Manny: Whoa Whoa Whoa. Mr. Start: "This" I like! Kimi: Justin we have... oh my Gosh is that you watching Ice Age: The Meltdown? Justin: Don't worry It's made out of cardboard. Phil: We don't care. I'm going to go to Coney Island. Lil: What about grounding Justin first? Phil: Thanks Lil. Justin, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 47291 long years. Go to your room, now! Justin: Neverrrrrrr! Lil: Kill Justin. (Kimi goes in and kills Justin) Phil: Oops, I forgot to return the DVD. (On TV) Sid: up This is either really good or really bad. down to see tar pit underneath him Sid: Oh, no, no, no. The fire-king. Why kill fire-king? A thousand years bad juju for killing fire-king. Female Mini Sloth: Superheated rock from the earth's core is surging into the crust, melting ice built up over thousands... (Phil presses EJECT and a message appears on the screen) Message: PLEASE INSERT ICE AGE: THE MELTDOWN IN THE DRIVE (Back at the video store) Manager: How can I help you? Phil: We'd like to return Ice Age: The Meltdown. Manager: Your DVD is now returned. Epilogue Phil: Now that Justin is out of the picture, we will go to Coney Island. (Phil and Kimi at Coney Island) Kimi: What a great day it is? Phil: Now that Justin is gone, we will have fun. Justin (in ghost form): I'll be back!!!! (Kimi feels nervous) Phil: What is it? Kimi: It's you who grounded Justin for 47291 long years. Ghost Justin: I want to watch that movie. I want to watch that movie. I want to watch that movie. Phil: How is it my fault? You were the one who killed Justin in the first place! Susie: Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster, get a grip! Phil and Kimi: You started it! Phil: Me start a fight, but Kimi, you started the fight first! Kimi: No you! Phil: Let me put this straight. I told Justin he wasn't allowed to buy Ice Age: The Meltdown but he bought it anyway. Kimi: I caught him watching the beginning of the movie. Phil: I grounded him for 47291 long years. (Cuts to pool as Phil and Kimi are in swimsuits) Kimi: Go away! Phil: Kimi, what has gotten in to you? Kimi: You and Tommy! Kimi: That's it, Phil, you are grounded, grounded, grounded! Phil: No, no, no, you cannot ground me I'm a good father! Kimi: You are grounded for 8295826733814728491020000000000899 long years! Trivia *This is the first series that has Rugrats/All Grown Up characters feature as Justin's parents. *This is also the first series to feature an epilogue. *This is also the first series to have not only the victim get grounded but one of the parents during the epilogue. Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up Category:Grounded Videos